Destiny
by meagalbagel
Summary: Previously Everlasting: True Love's Temptation Suddenly she pulled Will into a passionate kiss and all at once it was as if her marriage didn't exsist, her fake love for the Commodore was gone and in its place, the fantasy she'd dreamt about for ten years
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean (sadly).**

**Flashbacks are specified with italicized writing**

**Chapter One**  
  
_Elizabeth saw herself stepping forward and declaring her love for Will, weaving her fingers through his rough blacksmith's hands. She then saw her father's look of dismay, remembering his words, always so collective in a situation like this, "Elizabeth... you have already committed yourself to the commodore, it is considered... improper to break your promise to him. Now let's go home and leave this matter to the armed forces."  
  
Elizabeth didn't care what her father said but as his hand found hers and pulled her towards him, taking her away from Will and his dark brown eyes she was left in question of what to do. "No," she said defiantly, and not quiet sure what to say next "I - I am old enough to make my own decision."  
  
"Elizabeth," he said sharply. "Some decisions are better made by your wiser elders, Commodore? Would you excuse us?"  
  
The Commodore nodded slightly, knowing that Elizabeth leaving with her father was all in his favor.  
  
Elizabeth tightened her grip to Will's hand, but found him letting go, "I must respect the governor's wishes," He said, almost surprised at his own words.  
  
Elizabeth was left stunned at what Will had said. He loved her, didn't he? Why didn't he stand up for her?  
  
Will knew that this was the only way to gain respect from the Governor if any at all and he watched Elizabeth's blank face as she was pulled away, not knowing what had come over him, being dragged down the cobblestone steps by her father, caught between words._  
  
She awoke suddenly to the sun streaming on her face. It had been almost a decade since that day when she had been rushed away by her father. Will, as punishment for piracy had been banned from Port Royal for a ten year period of time and had fled to Tortuga to find Jack (She didn't know if he ever did) who had snuck of cleverly during her escapade  
  
Elizabeth had watched his trial and seen his sentence, she had heard the Commodore speak as he explained, "...you have exactly 24 hours to leave Port Royal. If you are caught inside the city before the sentence is up, you will be punished with death in any form..." Such harsh words for her to hear, especially from her fiancée whom she was to marry the next day.  
  
But her last memory of Will had been a good one. She thought of how, on his last night in Port Royal, he had snuck into her second story room to say good bye to her.  
  
_She had first and foremost grabbed him in a long awaited kiss, and then began talking to fast for him to understand, "Oh Will, this is terrible, ten years! It is so long! Too, long..."  
  
He had nodded in agreement, "Ten years...Elizabeth..." he added, looking into her eyes mournfully as she smiled sweetly at him, their hands still fitted neatly into each one another's.  
  
"There must be some way Will! Can't I go with you or...or... something?" She had pulled out of his arms and ran to her closet to find her chest, sorting threw this and that.  
  
Will had patiently walked over to her and turned her to him, trying to break a smile, this was hard for him, too, "You can't leave Port Royal, you have to much of a life here, me... I'm just a blacksmith." He spoke softly, trying to calm her, but unsuccessfully succeeding.  
  
She looked surprised at first, but then her lips began to tremble and tears brimmed in her eyes. "Then I'll wait for you! I'll..."  
  
Will had put his hand lightly on her cheek, his thumb brushing her mouth softly, stopping her from saying anymore, "I can't do that to you...or me. I would feel guilty every second that you were here alone. And you... you are engaged...what would you tell your father?"  
  
Elizabeth had tears running down her cheeks, why did Will have to be so reasonable? She realized that all was hopeless, that with his banishment and her engagement they could never be together.  
  
"But we do have tonight." He said as he pulled her slowly into a soft kiss...  
_  
... And they had spent the hours of darkness together, wrapped in each others arms...  
  
Elizabeth stopped her thought abruptly, it was very improper to think of Will in a loving way, after all, like it or not, she was a married woman... with a son...  
  
Now, she felt a rush of guilt, as she though of her 9 year old son, James Norrington II. He was the pride and joy of her husband, but as he had grown, she couldn't help but notice his deep brown eyes, his untidy curled hair and his love of the sea. She had never said anything to anyone, but new that truly, he was Will's son, not the Commodore's. Possibly, he had noticed too, but had subconsciously chosen to ignore it.  
  
There was a knock on her door, and she stood up out of bed quickly. "Come in." she said reluctantly as she wanted to be alone. The door opened and her maid entered. "Lovely Day, Mrs. Norrington." She said to be polite.  
  
"Yes, quiet lovely." Elizabeth said, only to respond.  
  
"The Commodore left for work early this morning and wanted me to tell you that he would be home in time for dinner," the maid informed her with a slight sound of jealously, all the servants...actually every woman in the town was jealous of Elizabeth's great fortune as Norrington's wife. "Oh, and young James has headed out to play." She said smiling.  
  
All the maids loved little James, Elizabeth grinned at the thought of James' sociability and kindness, much like Will's.  
  
&  
  
Commodore Norrington arrived at his office and sat down in his large chair behind his oversized desk and found himself looking at the painting of Elizabeth, Young James, and himself, that his wife had had painted for him last year. His family couldn't be better, Elizabeth may have originally had doubts about the two, but he knew now that she must at least care about him. And his son...so ready to follow in his footsteps and become the next Commodore of Port Royal. He laughed slightly and then sighed, his life was just as he had always dreamed it would be...  
  
...unfortunately, the Commodore had forgotten one simple problem that could tear apart his perfect family as he knew it. Actually, one simple person...And he hadn't thought about that person for almost a decade, but regrettably would be reminded...

Thanks for _reviewing_!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean (sadly).  
**

**Chapter Two**

Young James walked into the kitchen anything but quietly, "Hello Frieda!" He said to the fairly plump maid who sat mending socks at the kitchen table.  
  
"Why hello James. You have been out playing quite roughly it seems." She looked at his torn pants covered in dirt.  
  
"Only a little, playing pirates, but don't tell Mum..."  
  
"Don't tell me what?" Elizabeth asked as she walked in and over to Young James where she ruffled his curl and pecked his cheek which he wiped with his dirty hand.  
  
"James Norrington the Second! Have you been playing pirates again?" She asked noticing the cut on his arm.  
  
Panic shot onto his face as he tried to hide his arm and eyes. "I wasn't going to, honest! Besides, you confiscated my best sword last week, but Fredrick, he begged me to play, and I didn't have a good excuse when he offered me to borrow his extra sword."  
  
Elizabeth looked at the cut, it wasn't deep. "Frieda, do you have some cloth I could borrow?" She asked noticing the maid had her sewing kit out.  
  
"Why yes Mrs. Norrington, right her." She handed Elizabeth a simple brown strip of soft fabric who in turn wrapped it around her son's arms.  
  
"There you are... now promise, no – more - pirates!"  
  
"No more..." he said, then sulked out of the room grumbling something about "...all the other boy's Ma's let them..." and closed the kitchen door behind him.  
  
& It was late when Elizabeth went to give her son a kiss before bed. When she walked in he seemed asleep, but when she sat down, she noticed one eye flicker open, he was only faking.  
  
"Oh no, Young James is asleep, I guess we will have to go without a story tonight...too bad."  
  
He perked up, trying to look as tired as possible. "Why Mum, I didn't know you were in here."  
  
She laughed, "I guess you'll be wanting a story then."  
  
"Yes indeed," he said.  
  
"What shall it be about tonight?" She sat down on the bed slowly, scooping up her sons hand into hers. Young James always had a preference for stories.  
  
"How about a pirate story, the one about Will Turner and Captain Jack Sparrow."  
  
Elizabeth's smile left her face. She had told him this story many times before, but not recently. She had always made a habit of replacing the commodore with a governor and her name with "Margaret Black", a young maid instead of the governor's daughter. She didn't want the truth to come out about her and Will, not yet, at least.  
  
"Well," she started, "There was once a handsome young blacksmith named William Turner...  
  
Young James' eyes grew wide. At the time in which "Margaret" replaced her name with Turner, he cried, "No Margaret, no!" but as the story drained on, his eyes grew smaller and he began to drift. "...and Will was banished from the colony for 10 years, leaving Margaret to marry the evil Governor... and he was never seen again." She made the end as dramatic as she could, but had a hard time fighting back a small tear at the thought of where Will might be.  
  
"Thanks Mum." James said as he closed his eyes. She sat up and walked to the door.  
  
Closing it, she turned around to see none other than the Commodore himself, "James," She said, surprised, "Was your day productive?"  
  
"Quite..." he answered, extremely unhappily. "I couldn't help but overhear the story you were telling Young James..." he said. She looked away.  
  
"I didn't tell the whole truth. I replaced my name...and yours." He still looked slightly unhappy.  
  
"Don't tell it again," he began to walk away, "the boy has enough about pirates on the mind than to have you throwing stories at him." Norrington turned back towards her, "Especially ones involving you and Mr. Turner.  
  
"It won't happen again, I promise." She felt pained to have made him unhappy, she did care about him. After almost 10 years of marriage she had to.  
  
"Now shall we retire?" He held out his arm to her and she linked it properly. He led her slowly to their bedroom and closed to door. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own POTC**

Will Turner looked over towards the starboard side of the ship. Port Royal. It had been 10 years to date since he had seen the town. It looked to have grown quite a lot in size. But the beaches still had their southern charm and the wind still whistled peacefully through the palms. It was quite unlike Tortuga...

"Will, your stop is 'ere..." a voice we all now said from behind him.

"I know," he responded.

"Nervous?" asked the voice. "You really shouldn't be, you've only been gone, what? Ten years...? I'm sure not much 'as changed...not much at all..."

"Sarcasm doesn't help, Jack." Will said still looking towards the beach. "Come check with me in a few days, I'll watch the horizon." Will trusted that Jack would be back for him, they had become tight friends since he had caught up with the crew in Tortuga after his banishment.

"We'll be 'ere, It'll be nice to see the good ol' fort again, wont it now? Good luck mate!" He smiled at Will and helped him lower the life boat. Will climbed in and smiled. "Until then?" he said

"Until then." winked Jack.

&

Young James was running down the beach. Yes, he was playing pirates again. Yes, against his mother's wishes. It wasn't fair; all the other boys got to play pirates. Why couldn't he? He borrowed Fredrick's extra sword again, but it wasn't quite the same as the one his Mum had taken from him. Oh well. At least he could play. The boys had put together a ship of driftwood on the beach and were happily playing inside of it. James had a spy glass that Nathan had gotten for his birthday. "AHOY MATEYS!" he said, "LOWER THE ANCHOR!" the boys never tired of this game.

Suddenly he noticed a ship on the horizon. It was a beautiful ship, well taken care of. He scanned it, the sails were a crisp shade of crème, the wood un-worn, and... he gasped in excitement, "BOYS! A real pirate ship, out there! I see the pirate flag!"

All the boys fought for the spy glass to get a look at the lovely ship and it's Jolly Roger. None of them had actually seen a real pirate before. One clever little boy asked, "What would a pirate ship have business with in Port Royal?"

Another answered, "Probably looting and swashbuckling is my guess..."

"Do we care what it's business is?" said James, "It's a pirate ship, a _real_ pirate ship! Wouldn't it be exciting to meet pirate?"

Young James didn't realize, well actually, none of the boys realized, that just down the beach, one was approaching them at that very moment.

&

Will had left the boat far down the beach. He didn't want to draw attention. And if he needed an escape he knew where to go.

The Fort was as beautiful as he remembered. He didn't much have a plan. He actually didn't know why he was here. Elizabeth was married. She had a husband, possibly a child, and a LIFE...unlike him. "I'll just give her a call for old time's sake." He soliloquized.

He scanned the water and then the beach. There were some young boys playing and a few couples walking. He realized it must be Saturday, a holiday. It had been so long since he knew what day of the week it was.

Abruptly there was a cry of pain and he looked over to see what had caused it. The boys whom had innocently been playing were now huddling over someone who looked to be surging in pain. Not being one to ignore such a thing he ran over to them. "What happened?" He asked kneeling down next to the injured boy.

"We...we was just playin' pirates." One said, they were a little surprised at a stranger coming out of the blue to help, but none the less thankful.

"It wasn't my fault." Nathan protested. "Honest!"

"No one said it was your fault." Will said as he put pressure on the wound in attempt to make it stop bleeding. The gash was in his upper and, and was fairly big. He also noticed a piece of cloth. This was not the first time he had been cut. But this one was worse.

"What is your name and were do you live? I'll take you home."

"Please mister...d...d...don't take me ho..home, my ma will..."

Will did not have the patience in this situation. "Fine, I'll leave you here to bleed to death." He pretended to stand up.

"No, don't go!" James was feeling slightly light headed from loss of blood. "My name is James and I live in the big house on Twenty-Third Avenue."

Will didn't know exactly where that was; and hoped that James would lead him. "Try to stay awake," He ripped a bit of his own sleeve and wrapped it around his arm. "I'll get you home." He picked him up and walked up the beach. The boys followed him, beginning to ask the mysterious man questions...

"Where ya' come from mister." One asked.

Will wasn't sure how else to answer, so he said. "The sea."

"Are you a merchant sailor?" Asked Fredrick. Will really wasn't sure if he should lie or not. If he said he was a pirate one of them could go straight home and tell his father who would immediately alert the Commodore pirates were about, but if he didn't say his name...

"I'm a pirate." He said, hoping to impress the boys. He had never really spoken these actual words aloud before.

"WOW!" There were gasps and awes and many of the boys began to ask questions excitedly.

"A REAL PIRATE?"

"ON A REAL SHIP?"

"WHAT'S IT LIKE?"

"HAVE YOU FOUND ANY BURRIED TREASURE?"

He wasn't sure what to say when James asked. "Have you ever heard of Will Turner or Jack Sparrow?"

Will was startled and almost dropped James. Will Turner? How did this boy know about Will Turner? "Actually, yes I have." He said smiling.

"My ma, she told me a story about them! It's my favorite" Said James.

"Wow, I'm a legend." Will thought smiling proudly, but still curious.

"This is my house," James said. It was a large house. Maybe the biggest he had ever seen. He wondered who James' parents were to own such a lovely place. He walked up to the large door and knocked. James was looking drowsy and he shook him a little.

There were a few hustled voices behind the door, and finally, it opened, followed by a surprised cry "James, OH! What happened!?"

**Review**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four:**

_There were a few hustled voices behind the door, and finally, it opened, followed by a surprised cry "James, OH! What happened!?"_

Will's eyes grew wide. The woman standing in the doorway rushed towards the little boy, a mix of anger and sympathy on her face. The woman was Elizabeth.

"Frieda, come get James!" she yelled as she bustled towards her son, cupping his face in her hands .

The maid took Young James into her arms sturdily giving Will a nod of thanks. Elizabeth, still holding her son's head lovingly was about to follow the maid up the stairs when the butler spoke, "Mrs. Norrington, shouldn't we thank the kind sir who has brought Young James home?" She turned around quickly, looking somewhat embarrassed and nodded to the butler.

Walking forward she took a step towards the man in the shadows, "The kindest of...Oh!" She gasped, there was an uncomfortable silence.

"Nice place you have here Elizabeth." He said looking around nervously.

She, on the other hand, appeared on the verge of tears. Suddenly she had leapt into his arms and was crying into his shoulder. "Oh Will! It is so good to see you! Has it really been ten years?"

"It seems that way." He said, still holding her cradled in his arms, sweetly, not wanting to disturb her joy and excitement. But she soon realized that it wasn't entirely proper for her to be holding him so tightly.

Letting go, she looked up at his face, blushing slightly and somewhat embarrassed. "I'm sorry, I am so sorry..."

Will grabbed her hand, "About what? I've missed you too."

"I must tend to Young James...but we have so much to talk about." She said, looking around nervously. "Would you like to come for lunch on Monday? I could have it arranged."

Will didn't entirely want to come to lunch. It would be awkward...possibly more awkward than this was itself. "How about we meet at the beach at 3:00 Monday afternoon?" he asked.

"I would love that." Elizabeth answered. She understood that Will seemed a little uncomfortable with the thought of Norrington possibly seeing them together. It would be uncomfortable for her too. They didn't plan to become romantically involved...after all, she was married...both she and Will knew that. There wasn't anything Norrington should be worried about. But the beach was a relaxing place...it would calm her, and possibly ease the conversation.

"Well, 3 o' clock then." He made his way towards the door. "Your boy, is very sweet, quite adventurous." Will said fighting to find the right words to say.

Elizabeth wanted so much to tell him her suspicions...that Young James was his child, not the Commodores. But would he believe her? "Thank you. He's a big fan of yours too." She said, as he made his way to the door.

&

Elizabeth made her way slowly up the stairs. This was quiete overwhelming, and it had been so uncomfortable. She hadn't seen Will in years and suddenly he showed up at the door. With her son in his arms! HIS SON in his arms.._._

She walked slowly into James' room. He was lying on the bed looking miserable. Immediately her compassion towards the hurt little boy left her and she became angry, "What were you thinking?" she asked "I told you not to play with swords again."

"No mum," Young James said. "You told me not to play pirates again."

Elizabeth was frustrated with her son's sarcasm. "James..." She began. But seeing the innocent look on her son's face made her melt and she sat down on the bed smiling. "James, you knew that your father...and I... don't appreciate it when you disobey us."

"I'm sorry...but..."

"No buts..." Elizabeth said, brushing a strand of hair out of her son's face. "It's not that we don't want you to have fun, we just want you to be safe."

Elizabeth kissed her son's forehead affectionately, then made her way to the door. She was about to close it when Young James called, "Mum, that man, Mum...that man said he knew who Will Turner and Jack Sparrow were, you know! From the story you told me last night!"

"I know," she answered slowly. "Why don't we put that behind us, and now don't tell your father he was here. You know he doesn't like pirates. Our little secret, okay?"

"Of course, Mum." He said smiling, enjoying the thought of a secret.

"Now get some rest," Elizabeth said, "We'll talk later."

&

Will walked to the inn slowly, thinking silently to himself. He wasn't expecting that and still wasn't sure it had actually happened. Finding himself in Elizabeth's doorway...with her son.

And there was something about her son that was intriguing. His free spirit was nothing like the Commodore's traditional, tightly wound lifestyles. A thought came subconsciously into Will's mind, but he pushed it away, barely thinking about it. Impossible...it was impossible.

&

The commodore arrived home just in time for supper. He found Elizabeth and Young James seated at the table waiting for him. "Good Evening dear!" He said addressing Elizabeth and kissing her hand.

"Hello darling." She said, not looking at him, but still addressing him with slight passion. Her mind was still on Will, every thought of him swirling through her head and making her feel slightly dizzy.

"James, what happened to your arm?" The commodore asked, looking at the bandage wrapped around it tightly.

"Nothing, I was just playing and..."

"WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT PLAYING PIRATES?!?!" The Commodore yelled, interrupting his son as he gripped his arm roughly, "ANSWER ME!" He didn't mean to sound so upset, but the future Commodore should know better than to engage in piracy, even fake piracy.

"You told me not to play." Said Young James as the Commodore loosened and then let go of his son's arm.

"Yes, I have, and so has your mother." Norrington looked at Elizabeth, she too was looking down. "Tell me it won't happen again, and if it does, there are to be serious consequences. Just like a real pirate,"

"It won't." Young James didn't dare say anything more.

"Now let us eat..." the commodore sat down at the head of the table, ending the argument abruptly. Elizabeth smiled at him. "Anything else happen today that would interest me?" he asked.

"No, it was...quite...well...a simple day." Elizabeth looked at Young James, begging him silently to keep his mouth shut.

She caught his eye and he smiled. "Yes, quite a simple day." He enjoyed having a little secret with his mother and the house help, grinning sheepishly, he went back to his mashed potatoes.

Elizabeth's thought slowly drained away. Suddenly the commodore spoke. "Elizabeth, dear, will..."

"Will who?" Elizabeth jumped, then caught herself, "I mean...will what, I mean..."

"...pass the bread?" The Commodore finished, looking stunned, then quickly containing himself, " Elizabeth is everything alright?" Norrington was worried, Elizabeth seemed flustered. "Is there something we need to talk about?"

"No," she said. "It has just been a long day. If you will excuse me, I will retire." She kissed Young James on top of the head and left the room.

The Commodore looked at his son, he was eating in silence, and quite properly, very unusual. "James, I'm going to ask this again...Did anything happen today that your father should know about?"

James choked on his water. "No, nothing at all. We had a dull, unexciting day. I probably just...tired Mum out with my...**mischievous **actions." Young James felt very good about his strong vocabulary.

"I trust you are telling the truth." The commodore spoke. It hurt Young James to lie to his father, yet it also gave him a feeling of satisfaction.

Suddenly the door opened and Gillette came darting in. "Commodore, you are needed at the Fort."

Norrington stood up and bid his son good-bye, grabbing his hat and coat from the butler.

Young James watched as his father stood up, looking innocent as he stared down at his almost empty plate. But as soon as the door closed, he leapt up, watching the window until the buggy made its way down the drive.

The second it turned the corner, the little boy darted towards the entry hall, then up the stairs, making swashbuckling whoots and hoots as he slashed his invisible sword. Then standing heroically at the top of the stairs, he proudly claimed the foyer as his!


	5. Chapter 5

**If anyone is interested, I replaced Chapter 4 after making a few changes. It's not much different, but the writing quality is slightly more understandable. Thanks to Lady Numenor and Tina who reviewed my last chapter! **

**Chapter five**

"WILL!" Elizabeth saw him further down the beach. She walked over to him and started to hug him, but then stepped back as he bowed.

"Elizabeth, I apologize for my confused words yesterday, I have to say I wasn't entirely prepared for that." He laughed simply, then began walking down the beach silently.

"I know...It was quite surprising." She had thought all night what to say to him, and suddenly she couldn't remember anything. "So, what have you been doing for, well, ten years?" she asked.

"Well, I met up with Jack about a week after I left Port Royal... And you know Jack. We sailed on the seas. We usually would make for the water and return to Tortuga or another sea-side town about a month later. The longest I went without seeing land was 4 months when we sailed far off the coast of South America."

"Wow!" Elizabeth would have given anything to have sailed down the coast of South America. She turned her head to face him. "That must have been amazing!"

"It was!" Will stopped walking momentarily, grabbing her hand. She looked deep into his brown eyes. They really were amazing. "And what have you done over the past ten years?"

"Isn't it obvious!" she said moving her hand in exaggeration. "I sat in the boring old port with nothing to do but act like a proper lady."

"You do have a son." Will said, moving his gaze towards the water.

Oh no, he had brought up Young James. Elizabeth stopped walking again. "Yes, I do have a son."

"And..." Will asked. "Wasn't it entertaining watching him grow?"

"Of course it was." Elizabeth turned back towards him and walked slightly faster so she didn't have to look him in the eye. She wanted to tell him her suspicion so much, but she had to wait, she couldn't tell him now. Changing the subject she smiled. "So how long will you be in Port Royal?"

"It depends on when Jack arrives back. Maybe a week."

Elizabeth wanted so much to be unpredictable like a pirate! How good it must be! But this conversation was beginning to become a bit hard for her to handle without slipping and saying or doing something she would regret. "Well, then we must get together again sometime. As for right now, I really must be going." She began to walk up towards the road. He followed.

"But you just got here..." He began, but she turned around, looking quite pained and uncomfortable.

"Why don't you tell me where you are staying and I'll get a hold of you." She smiled sweetly, trying to keep from looking into his eyes to deeply.

He gave her his inn number and watched her walk away. Why had she left? Did he make her feel uncomfortable, was it something she said.

Will stayed at the beach for a while. He walked up and down it, pondering everything in his mind that he could possibly think of that didn't have to do with Elizabeth, but somehow, his thoughts always came back to her. He was walking towards the dock when he felt a rough hand on his shoulder. "Why Mr. Turner, wonderful to see you have returned to Port Royal." He turned around and came face to face with the Commodore.

"Hello Norrington." He bowed mockingly, trying to be respectfully. "Wonderful of you to notice." He answered. "Changed quite a bit though, hasn't it."

"Why yes it has. The best change was you or any of your pirating friends weren't in it, up until now!"

"Maybe twenty years would have been better than." Will said, "Keep us away for a while longer."

The commodore stared hard and threateningly at him. "Well, I have to be going...home...to my wife." He gave him an arrogant smile, but Will showed no sign of jealousy as he had hoped.

Will scowled instead, "Ahhh, yes. Forcing someone to marry you. Very romantic..."

"At least I am married." The commodore spat and turned around, walking up the beach and onto the dock.

"What a jerk!" Will said under his breath. Will, at least, had tried to be civilized. Hiding the fact he wanted to punch the Commodore dramatically. But he had also hidden his jealousy.

He was envious of the commodore and Elizabeth. He should be married to her with a child. But he tried not to think of it. It was very indecent to envy someone's wife. But he couldn't hide his feelings forever. "Maybe I shouldn't have come to Port Royal." He thought, "What am I here for anyways?"

&

Elizabeth was reading in the parlor when Norrington walked in. He looked quite angry. "Anything wrong?" she asked.

"I should be asking you that." He said in reply.

"What do you mean?" she asked, hoping against the worst.

"Would you like to tell me what really happened yesterday, or WILL you force me to explain?" Elizabeth jumped yet again at the word will, but, contained her look of confusion.

"Fine, play dumb with me, but this comes as no surprise to you, William Turner has made his way back to the Fort."

Elizabeth tried to give a look of shock. "Well, dear, it was bound to happen someday..."

"Don't give me that, you knew he was here." The commodore drew closer to Elizabeth.

"Just because he is in town doesn't mean there is anything going on between us." Elizabeth said reading the commodores mind. "He coincidently brought home Young James after when he was injured yesterday."

"Oh, so the truth comes clean." The commodore said. "Why didn't you inform me of this immediately?"

"I saw no need too." Elizabeth said. That was honest. She hadn't really thought he needed to know.

The Commodore's mood suddenly changed. "Why do you feel the need to keep things from me? Remember, we are a team." He looked at her compassionately. She hated when he did this, trying to be romantic.

"Yes, you are right. I'm sorry." She said not wanting to contain the argument any further. She wasn't really that sorry. The Commodore grabbed her into a gruff kiss.

"I'm headed back to work. I'll see you this evening."

She watched him leave. Then fell back down into her chair sighing. She didn't love the Commodore, and she now realized the never had. The past ten years had been a flurry of fog, and now, Will had cleared her a path, but she couldn't take it.

**Thanks for reviewing!**


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry that this is a short chapter, the next one will be longer, I promise.

**Chapter Six **

Will couldn't sleep. He had so much to think about... Elizabeth...Jack... The Commodore... Port Royal...It was all so overwhelming, and honestly, Elizabeth's nervous attitude when she was around him wasn't helping. He wished it could be like the old days, before she was married, even before the Commodore's interest in Elizabeth was apparent. Back before Jack, before Barbossa...before piracy...

He considered packing up and leaving right then and there. But what would he be running from? He was a pirate. How was it that he could fight the toughest bandit of them all, but couldn't fight the temptation to run from his fears? But what where his fears? Was he honestly afraid of talking to Elizabeth? Was he afraid of uncomfortable silences? Or was he afraid of what he might do and later regret?

Finally he decided to go down to the beach. He could think much more clearly by the water. It was his comfort place. Everyone has one, and his was the sea, more specifically, the sea at night. It was thinking time, time to reflect on anything or everything in his mind.

When he had been out on the Pearl, he had usually spent his time thinking about the world. All the places in the world that he had or hadn't been. Sometimes he would think about life itself and his purpose here on the earth. Other times he would think about decisions, if he hadn't gone after Elizabeth when she was taken by Barbossa, how would things be different? If he wasn't found by her ship on the crossing from England?

And then there where those special nights when he would think about Elizabeth. Sometimes, he could have sworn he could smell her, even hear her voice in the wind. It was not much different tonight...

He walked quietly down the road towards the beach. Port Royal was so much different than Tortuga. No sound was heard except for the slight noise from the local tavern. He walked down onto the sand and found a piece of drift wood near the spot he and Elizabeth had walked just earlier that day. He put his head in his hands and scuffed his foot in the sand.

"Fancy meeting you here." Will turned around.

"Elizabeth..."

"I couldn't sleep." She said nervously pulling her hand through her hair. Will watched her slender figure come and sit down beside him. "The sea is so beautiful."

"It is, isn't it?" Will looked at her. Her hair was tossed into a messy bun. She had obviously come to the beach quickly and without much preparation.

"So, James tells me that you too had a pleasant reunion today," Elizabeth said sweetly, hands laid properly in her lap.

"Yes, it was wonderful to see...James again." He said spitting out the name James like it was cow dung.

"Be careful, he is my husband..." Elizabeth said laughing, finding herself leaning on Will's shoulder. "Will, honestly, the reason I couldn't sleep was...you."

"I know..." he said. "Elizabeth..."

She pulled her head up from his shoulder and looked deep into his eyes. He had taken his hand and placed it on hers. "I wish it wasn't this way." She said.

"But it is..." He took his other hand and placed it on her soft cheek.

Elizabeth blinked slowly as Will pulled her into a soft kiss. She was even more surprised at herself for not pulling away, but deep in her heart, she knew why her lips responded so lovingly to his. Will was her soul mate. Her true love. And this was true loves kiss. She never felt this way when the commodore kissed her... "Will, I..." she pulled away, realizing she wasn't the seventeen year-old girl Will used to know. "I'm sorry...you know we can't do this."

Will stood up quickly, realizing his mistake, "My apologies Elizabeth... no, my apologies... Mrs. Norrington."

Elizabeth was about to leave when she realized what Will had just called her and laughed. "Mrs. Norrington? That sounds so putrid coming from you, Will."

Suddenly her laugh turned to tears and her lips trembled. "I really am sorry, and I wish it wasn't this way...but there is no other that...that... we know in rea...reality." She smiled sweetly, trying so hard to stop her tears.

Will looked at her with longing, sympathetic eyes. "I understand...I really do."

He grabbed Elizabeth around the waist and let her lean on him, crying into his chest, then he walked her slowly back to the Commodore's.

**Thanks for Reviewing!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Elizabeth was extra quiet as she stepped into her house. If the Commodore woke up... she didn't know what would happen and she didn't want to think about it. Silently, she crept up the stairs, opening her door slowly. She was lucky he was such a deep sleeper. Elizabeth almost laughed at the thought. It was amazing what she had learned about someone after being married to them.

She lay leisurely down in bed and pulled the quilt up around her. It was a warm night, but she felt a cold chill run down her spin.

Will brought back so many memories, and many questions about the past ten years...and what they had meant to her...had it all been just a lie, or was there actually a deep purpose...was it the way things where supposed to happen? Wiggling deeper down into the covers, she remembered her wedding night...

_She was laden in the finest fabrics in all of the Americas. She should have felt like a queen, but all she was feeling was sorrow. For Will...for her wedding...and for the rest of her life. The ceremony was to take place in the Cathedral on the bluff; most of the town was invited. _

_She looked out the window of her room. There was no noise whatsoever on the streets except for a few children playing on newly laid cobblestone, even they looked to be dressed in their Sunday clothes. There was no doubt they had been sent outside by their parents to get their giggles out before the quiet ceremony. _

_The palms swayed in the breeze, and the sea...the sea was calm and beautiful today. Only a light wave lapped the shore, the Caribbean was so gorgeous! _

_Elizabeth saw a boat on the horizon and a part of her wished she could be out on it. Traveling somewhere...far...far away from here. There was a knock on her door, "Elizabeth, your father will meet you downstairs." _

_"Yes," She responded politely. _

_Her father had 3 seamstresses and 4 of the homes maids working on her dress, her hair and her makeup. She had felt overwhelmed. Never before had she minded the pampering, but suddenly she did. _

_Realizing that she couldn't stall much longer, she stepped out the door, just to be greeted by her personal maid. "You look very lovely Miss. Swann"_

"_Thank You." She had responded doubtfully, but still with a hint of cheer in her voice.. _

"_Congratulations." Her maid said again. "You and the Commodore are the perfect match." There was a slight resent in her voice, yet it was sincere._

_Her father smiled approvingly as he watched her walk down the stairs. He didn't say much at all until they were riding down the lane in her carriage. _

_"Elizabeth, I know this is not your first choice, but you can learn to love him. I know you will." _

....Elizabeth had to admit, he wasn't entirely wrong. Yes, she had learned very much about the Commodore over the years and even learned to enjoy his presence. Yes, she had doubted her marriage, even on the day of her wedding. But after Young James was born, she began to feel that this had been the right path. Or at least brainwashed herself into thinking it...

She groaned at the thought. It was all false. Her marriage, her love for the Commodore, even her own son wasn't of her husband's blood! It was all fine until Will came along. She had made her love for him fade as much as she could, but he had brought it back to Port Royal the second that she saw his face.

The Commodore stirred which made Elizabeth jump. She tried to search for something to calm her, listlessly dozing, but never falling asleep. She couldn't get the past ten years out of her mind. She couldn't' stop thinking about her life with the commodore, what had it all been worth? Her thoughts moved to the day Young James was born...

_Elizabeth lay in her bed, holding her son in her arms for the first time. The entire staff of maids stood around her, the doctor had left just moments ago and would be back to check on them tomorrow. She gazed into the innocent baby's face. It sparked a feeling of contentment and loyalty to the Commodore, yet also made her feel a warmth of love that she hadn't felt...well...since Will had left her. _

_The door opened and the commodore had walked in, looking at Elizabeth and then down at his shoes. He looked very nervous, she had never seen him this way before. Almost gullible, and anxious. _

_"Elizabeth, is it...?" He had asked_

_"A boy." Elizabeth spoke. She knew the Commodore had wanted a boy since the moment he had found out that she was expecting. Would he have been disappointed if the baby had been a girl? After all, his wife whom he claimed to care for dearly for was a girl herself. _

_Relief seemed to flood down the commodore's body from his head to his toes in one waving motion. The maids all smiled as he walked over to her. "We'll leave you two...or three...alone." One of them said as she busied the others out the door. _

_"Elizabeth," The commodore was struck for words._

_Elizabeth smiled as she had looked at her son tenderly. For a moment no one spoke and for a split second, Elizabeth thought the hand on her shoulder was Will's, not her husband's. "Will..." She said, but caught herself._

_The Commodore's face was expectant, she could tell he was suspecting the truth...that she had just called him by her true love's name. Fortunately, Elizabeth's tensed face eased as she worked through her words. _

_"...you shut the window, there is a draft." She smiled, it was true, the window was open. _

It had been one of those moments. One of those moments that is completely applicable and perfect, until someone says something wrong, and because of that, both she and the Commodore wanted to take it all back.

Elizabeth turned so she was facing the Commodore. He lay still, only his chest rose slowly up and down. He seemed so oblivious, yet she knew he suspected something.

Her thoughts moved again back into a doze and she began to think of Will, his face, his eyes, his hair...slowly she drifted off to sleep.

**Thanks for Reviewing!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

The sun was shining and the Caribbean wind from the south cascaded up the sea causing sweet, warm winds and disturbed water. Will watched it, eyes focusing on the horizon, hoping to see white sails come up over it and sail towards the port.

He needed to stay. There was too much conflict between him and Elizabeth to just right up and leave. But that would be so much easier...and he was used to easy. That was what ten years of pirating brought out of a person. He understood Jack's crave and love for the ocean and the blue waters better than he had years before. After all...he felt it himself.

He had to get together with Elizabeth. And he would tonight...But how? It was Tuesday evening, and if he had planned ahead instead of losing himself in thought on the beach again, he probably could have gone straight to her door and arranged something.

But now it was 6:00 and the Commodore was most likely home. The whole family would be sitting around the dinner table, enjoying themselves. **He would have to be discreet**.

Will pondered, was it worth his time? He wasn't even sure she would accept his offer...Things had been uncomfortable with them since he had arrived, but now, after they had kissed... she could have decided that seeing him again was improper and that nothing should happen between them, even if it was just an innocent talk.

It was all a chance he was willing to take...

&

Like every night, Elizabeth sat calmly at the dinner table. Silence. It was very traditional at the Norrington's household during dinner. Speak only when spoken too...and today, since the Commodore was enjoying his turkey very much so, no one spoke. But Elizabeth didn't mind. It gave her time to think.

The kiss she had shared with Will had been unlike anything she had experienced for...say...ten years. She had loved Will since the day he left Port Royal...even if she had only just noticed. Even if she had avoided the thought for a decade...But so much more was involved now.

She had pondered whether to see him again, all night after he had walked her home and all of this morning. Around noon, she had made her final decision...OF COURSE she would see him again, but things would have to be kept professional. It was a well thought out verdict, not chosen lightly. She felt like Young James playing pirates. She knew it was wrong, but the call to her true love was unbearable and had to be dealt with somehow.

The peace was interrupted by a knock at the door, just moments later, the butler walked into the dining room. "Commodore Norrington... someone here to see you, sir."

Elizabeth was not surprised at the caller. Many people came to inform James that he was needed somewhere to do something. She, too, stood up, almost done with her meal and followed him into the foyer, hoping nothing was too serious. A little boy, slightly older than Young James, stood at the door.

"Commodore, Gillette sent me to tell you that your needed down at the docks." The boy seemed slightly overwhelmed and nervous informing such a noble...important man such as Norrington.

The Commodore, in trade, looked surprised to see such a young boy delivering a message, "Is it serious?" he asked.

The boy looked startled at the question, pondered for a moment, and then answered, "I'm not one to judge sir, I...I was just sent by Gillette..."

"Well, it must be important if it concerns the Navy..." The Commodore said, turning towards the butler, "Get my coat Roberto and ready the carriage."

Elizabeth smiled at her husband as she watched the boy slip away down the steps."I hope it's not serious," she said, yet almost praying deep inside that pirates or some form of fun had made their way into town.

"I'm sure it's nothing." He said, reaching for his wife to kiss her on the cheek.

Elizabeth smiled, and put her hand on Young James' shoulder, not reacting to the Commodores futile attempt to romance her. He stepped out the door as the two moved to the front window, watching his exit. No sooner had the buggy turned the corner than there was another knock on the door.

"Don't worry Roberto, I'll get it." Elizabeth said excusing the butler. "Go help Freida and Nan with the table."

Elizabeth heard yet another persistent knock as she watched Young James bound up the stairs to his room, probably on his way to sneak out his window. She knew it happened almost every night when he should have been studying...he was a clever boy and was always back by dark...she had seen him crawling out the window once, but decided to let him have his fun. Young James was a little boy and deserved to be let out of this stuffy cage on ocassion ...she almost wished it was just as easy for her to escape...

"Coming, coming," Elizabeth said as she opened the door slowly, then leapt in surprise. "Will! I Mean Mr. Turner..." She said, astounded at the guest.

"Mrs. Norrington," He said bowing politely, then glancing inside, "I came to check on Young James. I assume he is recovering well?"

"Oh Will! Don't worry, the servants are in the kitchen cleaning, and the Commodore..."

"The Commodore is at the docks, tending to some business." He finished, smirking.

"How did you...?" Elizabeth asked before realizing that the call to the docks was a clever attempt on Will's part to get the Commodore out of the house and safely tucked out of his business. "So how much did you pay the little messenger boy?" She asked as she closed the door behind her and pulled Will down the steps to the side of the house.

"Does it matter?" Will asked as he turned his back to the brick wall. "Elizabeth, could you possibly meet me again tonight. I'm not sure you want to, after all...it is slightly uncomfortable...and I am sorry for my improper actions..."

Elizabeth interrupted him, "Will, I will meet you tonight as long as our...er...relationship stays...um...professional. As much as I love you Will, I have to realize...I'm married. But I will spend time with you, as long as you respect..."

"The Commodore?" Will asked, hoping to finish her sentence once again.

"Not just the Commodore...my marriage. As much as we don't want it to, it does exist."

"So you will..." He began, but then changed the subject abruptly, "Elizabeth...did you perhaps say...you loved me?" Will asked, giving her a hopeful glare.

"Will..." Elizabeth turned away, red in the face as she realized her mistake, "Don't dally...the Commodore could be back any second."

"Did you?" Will said laughing, pulling her gently to look towards him.

"I thought I told you to respect my marriage...don't linger on the play of words..." Elizabeth gave Will a disciplinary stare.

"So you will meet me tonight?" He asked, pleasing her by changing the subject.

"Just tell me the time," Elizabeth said, "and I'll be there."

Will smiled...happily surprised at Elizabeth's casual acceptance of his apology. "As early as you can." He said, she nodded and began to walk away, turning the corner around to the front of the house. She was about to disappear when Will grabbed her arm. "And Elizabeth..." He said. "I love you too."

&

AN: This is my extra treat to ya'll. A prologue to the next chapter (my personal favorite to write...very plot moving...exciting and fun!) Just to get everyone interested. Enjoy as my present. All I ask in return is a REVIEW!

Elizabeth listened intently to the Commodore's breathing. Waiting patiently for it to steady.

He had returned only minutes after Will had left. Upset at the fake call, but too tolerant to figure out what caused the interruption. "Just a little boy causing mischief." He had laughed, trying to be compassionate in this situation, "A lesson for Young James to learn from." He ruffled his son's hair, who in turn smiled, but never took his stare of the plate of chocolate cake in front of him.

Finally, obedient snores began emitting from Norrington's open mouth. Elizabeth paused for a moment before creeping slowly out of bed and towards the door.

The moon wasn't out tonight, and if it had been, the clouds would have hidden it cleverly. Without a candle, walking down the stairs was extremely difficult, but Elizabeth, still only in her night gown and robe, made her way to the door, stepping out into the chilly night...

Thanks for Reviewing!


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

Will hadn't yet arrived there when Elizabeth walked down onto the beach where they had arranged to meet. She sat down on a piece of driftwood; natures hand carved chair...She fingered the sand stuck in cracks and crevices of the lumber. The complex wood had smooth, intricate designs. Pounded and tossed in winter storms by the rough waves. Now, during the summer months, it sat listlessly on the shore, bored with the calm weather and even more so calm town.

When she had been younger, Elizabeth would have thought the night to be eerily silent, but now, it was soothing. She leaned back as far as she could and gazed into the sky, the cloudy night made only a few stars visible, but they where in trade the brightest...Suddenly, the stars disappeared and where replaced by two dark brown eyes. Elizabeth smiled, bringing her head back down as Will pulled her to her feet.

For a moment...probably the most comfortable the two had had since Will had returned, they gazed into each other's eyes. Elizabeth could see all her dreams in those two dark pools of brown. She could see everything she had always wanted, but never had.

But all moments have to end, this particular one did when Elizabeth realized their "professional" relationship should not consist of their current position, which included her embraced in Will's arms. As she pulled away, Will spoke.

"I want to go somewhere." He said gripping more tightly to Elizabeth's waist and not letting her pull away, as if forgetting everything she had asked of him this afternoon.

"Will...where?" She asked, poking him in the side so he loosened his hold.

"Come with me." Will said, grabbing her hand.

"What? Will? This is not proper at all!" Elizabeth laughed, feeling like a 17 year old girl again, out late at night with her secret lover...or, at least in this case...friend.

"Just come with me." Will said. He pulled her up the slope, back into the streets, moving quickly.

They turned down alley then again down a second street, finally walking into one of the inns. Actually to be more precise, the rundown inn at the far corner of town in which Will was staying.

As Will lead her out of the quiet streets and into the bar, Elizabeth realized it was a whole new world inside a rundown tavern. All around there was noise, rum splashing, tables of men playing cards and women dancing. Will ordered two glasses of rum and then took Elizabeth, who seemed quite uncomfortable, to one of the back tables.

"Will, why did you bring me here?" Elizabeth asked, leaning in.

"Elizabeth," He said, pulling in closer, "No one cares what goes on or who comes in and out of here. Besides, everyone is too drunk to remember anything." Elizabeth laughed, but then scowled as she saw two older potbellied men eyeing her.

"Just stay out of their business and they'll stay out of yours," Will said. "Now drink up," He clanked his cup to hers, "And talk...I'm here to listen."

&

Will winced as he watched Elizabeth take another swig of rum. She had already drunk too much tonight. "WWWIIILLLYYY..." She said... "Is it okay? HAHA! If I call you Willy? HAHAHAHA!" She laughed, spilling her drink. "Whoopsie daysies! I guess we're gonna need another one o' those over here!" She yelled, but there was no one to hear her. 12 o' clock at night was the prime time in the tavern and the noise was almost as bad as Tortuga. Will had had an almost equal amount of rum to drink, but had learned to contain himself more affectively over the years. Elizabeth on the other hand...

"HEY YOU!" She screamed at a man sitting in a table next to hers, "My friend Willy here could take you down in less than a minute! HAHAHAHA!" The man looked at her questionably, then returned to his cards, "Come on Willy," She punched him playfully in the arm, "Show him you shtuff. HAHAHA!"

Elizabeth grabbed a glass of rum off of a neighboring table, took a swig, gave a large belch, then handed it back to the owner, giggling hysterically as she did so. "Did you know that** I** am rich? HAHAHA! And I'm married! And I have a little, itsy, bitsy boy! He's like, haha! WILLY JR! HAHAHA!" She slurred off, almost catching her mistake, then hiccupped loudly.

Will was about to tell Elizabeth that she needed to get home, he had no clue what he would do with her when they got there, but this was his mess, he had to clean it up. "Elizabeth," he grabbed her arm and began to stand her up. "We need to go...".

"I AM NOT GOING BACK!" She screamed, "I won't go back to **him**! I don't love him! It's all -hiccup- fake! Everything...I won't go back to real that isn't something...I mean something that -hiccup- isn't real!" Suddenly Elizabeth began to cry.

"Elizabeth, it'll be okay...I promise." Will said, stepping in towards her.

"Don't make a promise...-hiccup-...you can't keep." Elizabeth said between sobs before fainting into a heap on the floor.

Will swore as he picked up Elizabeth. He had to go clean her up. "Go back to your drinks." He told the nosy crowd who had stopped their activities when Elizabeth had fallen onto the floor. He carried her up the stairs, and with slight trouble opened the door to his rundown studio, which contained one bed centered in the room and a small window with tattered curtains.

Laying her down on the bed, he ripped off a bit of his sleeve and wet it in a bucket of cold water. She was definitely out cold. Poor Elizabeth. No...POOR WILL. What was he going to do with her? She couldn't go home like this. He couldn't just leave her on the doorstep. For his and her sake...

The cool cloth on her hot face seemed to wake her up. She stirred and then moaned. "Will?" She asked, her eyes still closed.

"Elizabeth...just lay still." He said, still mopping her head with the wet cloth.

"Will, I... am so soreeeee," she said, before vomiting on the floor, and his boots. Will stood up, cursing as he took his shoes off. Then, sitting back down on the bed, he wiped her face with fresh water.

"This was my fault Elizabeth, I shouldn't have brought you here." He said, "Just rest,"

"Will?" She said, "Willy?" She giggled again slightly. "Will, the morning after your baneshment...Willy, why didn't you say good-bye?"

"Elizabeth..." he said, holding her hand, "Your probably too drunk to understand...but I was weak...I thought it would be easier on the both of us..."

Elizabeth rolled over, giggling, but caught a glance of Will's stern, upset face, "Willy? Am I a burden?"

He brushed her face with his hand, feeling her soft, wet skin. "You could never be a burden to me, even if you tried."

Elizabeth gave him an adoring face, as if in aw of the man sitting in front of her. Suddenly she grabbed Will's shirt, pulling him down into a passionate kiss and all at once it was as if her marriage didn't exist, her fake love for the Commodore was gone and in it's place, the fantasy she had dreamt about for ten years...

Will was surprised at first, but then moved his hand down to the small of her back as her fingers wrestled with the buttons on his shirt. , "Will..." She gasped as his lips massaged her neck. "Will, I want you..."

Elizabeth's hand moved to his hair as he pulled off his shirt, before blowing out the candle and then once again, catching her in a fervent kiss.

Thanks for Reviewing!


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

If it hadn't been for the sun streaming through a hole in the tattered curtains on the window, Will probably could have slept for at least an hour more. But of course, in a rundown place such as this, there was a hole in the tattered curtain on the window and Will awoke, rubbing his eyes, bringing back images of the night before.

He had done something he never thought he would. Something he had known was wrong, all his life. He had slept with a married woman. Not just any woman, but the Commodore's wife.

She wasn't there anymore. He hadn't seen her leave, but the right side of the bed was empty, so she had obviously left during the night. It was a good thing, too. No...not that she had slept over, but that she had left before the sun rose. She had to beat the Commodore's... her husbands... early rise with the sun. Groaning, Will rolled over in bed, grabbing his clothes off the floor. What would he say to her? What would she say to him? Better yet, where was this leading?

Splashing his face with water from the tin in the corner, Will gave out a yelp before collapsing onto the floor out of pure exhaustion and confusion.

&

She had committed adultery. And in the worst of ways. What would her father think? Her son? The hired help? Her husband...? It was a given decision that no one should know about this, except for Will. She had to talk to him, but not until tonight... after she had collected herself...and written down a speech. Elizabeth grabbed a piece of paper and began writing...

_**Will, you and I both know that what happened last night was a mistake. As much as I love you, I can't go on like this. I regret**_

Elizabeth stopped writing then crumpled up the note. Did she really regret what had happened? The question surged through her, cutting deep into the problem. She didn't regret being with Will. But the confusion of loyalties...and love. What did it all come too?

She **could **pin this on Will. After all... **he** had taken her to the tavern... **he** had taken her to his room. But she realized that it was her actions that seduced him. Her words. Love got in the way. She couldn't blame someone she loved like that.

"Mrs. Norrington? Is everything alright, it's almost 11 o' clock and you haven't had breakfast."

Elizabeth jumped at the sound of Nan's voice. "Uhh, I, I'm just tired. I think I'll wait dinner at noon."

Nan walked out of the room slowly, surprised at Elizabeth's answer. She sank lazily, further into the parlor chair, still pondering what she would say to Will. A spur of thought hit her, but she was interrupted by a knock on the open window. Turning quickly, she saw a note sitting on the sill. Picking it up, she opened it, hands trembling, it was from Will...

**_Elizabeth, I thought about leaving, but decided I can't do that to you...again. Meet me on the beach, tonight as soon as you can make it. Will_**

She was going to meet him tonight... and she was going to tell him...she was going to tell him about Young James. He would finally know her secret, but would he be happy? Or would it not matter to him? Would he be upset? Would he even care?

She remembered slightly; slipping the other night in the tavern. "Willy Jr"...she laughed at the thought. What had been going through her mind? Standing up out from her chair, she vowed never to drink again.

&

Will had decided a note was better than confronting Elizabeth face to face. He still hadn't thought about what he would say to her, who knows what could come out when he wasn't expecting it. That he hadn't completely regretted last night? Or that he had the sudden urge to hurt Norrington? Or he might just kiss her. Passionately, like he had been craving too since he had last night. Who knew what that could lead to...?

Standing up off of the driftwood he had been sitting on, he began the tread home....no...not home, the inn. The Pearl was his home and he vowed nothing else would ever be.

There was lack of things to do in Port Royal, so Will found much of his time spent on the beach, where he could think...and there sure was a lot to think about.

&

The piece of paper lay crumpled on the table, just begging to be opened. A hand moved towards it, unfolding it, and flattening the paper as best it could. Silent lips moved as words where read off the paper. Following, the note was again crumpled and flung back onto the wooden table as an angry sigh was emitted.


	11. Chapter 11

AN: I'm sorry this is such a short chapter...but this will be **plenty** to take in...

**Chapter Eleven**

Elizabeth wasn't able to leave the house as early as she had expected to meet Will. For one thing, the Commodore had invited Gillette to dinner, which in trade became a fest of small talk and admiring compliments, followed by a late evening scotch in the parlor, which Elizabeth had skipped. Just the smell of alcohol after her night in the tavern made her head spin.

Secondly, James' breathing was particularly out of line tonight, probably because of his alcohol consumption early in the evening. Elizabeth worried she would never get out of the house, but finally the Commodore's breathing eased and fell into its normal pattern that she knew so well. She slipped silently out the door, moving slowly, since again, she didn't have a candle.

She was halfway down the stairs when she realized she had forgotten her robe, but decided it was too late to go back, she would just have to do without.

She was just slipping through the door when gruff hand feel on to her shoulder...

&

Will took one last look at himself in the cracked mirror. His appearance really didn't matter, but something felt important about tonight. He was clean shaven and had pulled his hair back out of his face, but still wore his ripped shirt, which had been used on two occasions, both because of the need of a Norrington.

Walking out the door as quietly as he could, he winced as her heard yelling coming from a room down the hall and some other noises that he would have preferred to ignore. This place was definitely not high class. But being a pirate, he was used to these conditions.

It was a chilly night and due time for a storm. He pulled his jacket up tighter around him, though the worn leather didn't hold out the wind as well as he could have wished. Walking down the now familiar path he had tread so many times, he took a deep breath, preparing himself for anything that came at him.

&

"Elizabeth, dear, you forgot you robe, I'm sure that Mr. Turner's embrace is warm, but not warm enough on a night like this." When Elizabeth didn't respond, The Commodore held up a note, and it immediately hit her, "I found this on the table...Elizabeth, how could you?!"

"James...I..."

"I what? How about I am a whore? Or I am a slut? Which do you prefer?"

"Aren't you jumping to conclusions? James, that note could mean anything!" Elizabeth said, "That note could mean I met up with Will and he hugged me, or kissed me, or..."

"Slept with you?" The Commodore asked, suddenly looking hurt, "Elizabeth, I thought that you had learned to at least respect and care about me..."

"James, I..." Elizabeth started but couldn't' finish, she didn't have anything to say. He had jumped to conclusions, but he was right. When she didn't respond, the Commodore rolled his eyes impertinently and pushed past her out the door.

Elizabeth stood still, not knowing what to do for a moment. But she couldn't just stand their, or go upstairs like nothing had happened. Least of all could she go to Will...though she wanted to so badly. Not really thinking about the consequences, or what she would do next, she rushed out the door, just as a tropical downpour burst from the clouds.

"JAMES!?!?" She yelled as she saw him, just reaching the gate, obviously ignoring her call. He was walking fast, turning in the direction of his office.

Then Elizabeth ran... ran like she never had before. She cascaded over every cobblestone laid on the street, following her husband up the road.

Finally, she caught his arm, right before the four way intersection of 14th Avenue and Elizabeth Road...Elizabeth Road. It was named after her, as a gift on their first anniversary.

"James, I..." She said, once again, caught for words.

"Aren't you happy? Weren't you ever happy?"

Elizabeth had had trouble finding the right words all night, and suddenly they came to her, "Happy?! Happy would have been standing up for me when my father dragged me away ten years ago, happy would have been letting me marry Will, happy would have..." She stopped as she watched his scowl disappear.

"Didn't I ever please you?" he asked, looking sorrowful and hurt.

"Oh, James! Of course... I grew out of my love for Will, but then...he came back and everything just, changed..."

The Commodore threw up his arms, not bothering to say anything, instead he turned to Elizabeth, then turned away, walking out towards the intersection, right as a fast paced, out of control carriage turned the blind corner of 14th Avenue...


	12. Chapter 12

AN: I'm not sure that my updates will be quite as frequent now that school has started. It'll probably be every 4 or 5 days instead of every 2 or 3 (I think that is still pretty frequent...lol)

Okay, this chapter is even shorter than my last one, but it is definitely a lot to chew on...

**Chapter Twelve**

Elizabeth walked into Young James' room, he was sound asleep. So oblivious to everything that had just happened. She wished she could be innocent and sleeping peacefully like him. Away from all the terror that had just happened...

She stroked the hair out of his eyes; everything had happened so quickly...she had hardly processed it herself.

When she tried to run it through her mind it was all a blur. The commodore had stepped out to cross the road...a 2 horsed carriage came whizzing by, hitting the commodore... Elizabeth screamed, running to his side...the carriage skidded in the mud as man jumped out. There was yelling and screaming and rain and wind and mud. It truly was no more than a blur of fear.

"Mrs. Norrington." Elizabeth turned around quickly to see one of her maids. "The doctor needs to see you."

She walked slowly out of the room, wiping her hands on her apron. It was Doctor Wheeler, a younger man, for a doctor in the 1700? Century at least. He spoke calmly, but there was a sense of pain in his voice.

"His wounds are severe, besides bad gashes and scraps he has a few broken ribs, a concussion...it all looks treatable on the outside...but...."

Elizabeth stood stock still, "But what?" she asked, wringing her fingers in her hand...toying with her wedding ring.

The doctor obviously didn't want to speak. "I don't know for sure, but there is evidence of very serious, untreatable internal bleeding and injuries...particularly in the respiratory area. In short...I can't be sure...since the...I can only judge by evidence,"

"Just tell me what is WRONG with my husband!" Elizabeth demanded, keeping her voice down, but still gruff and firm.

"My medical experiences can predict it would be a miracle if he lasted the night." Dr. Wheeler bite his lip as he watched Elizabeth's eyes water.

"Are you sure?" She trembled.

"I...I can't be...but...I'm sorry..." he said, patting her on the shoulder.

"May I see him?" She asked.

"Yes, he was conscious for a while and in a great deal of pain, but he fell back asleep, be careful with him... and good luck." The doctor excused himself and walked swiftly by, leaving Elizabeth in the moment. Putting her hand slowly to her mouth she stifled a cry as the maids did there best to comfort her.

&

It was dark except for a single candle that sat on the bedside table. Elizabeth walked slowly over towards a chair seated by the bed. She sat down in it, trying to keep from screaming at the top of her lungs. What would she tell her father? Her son? She put her head in her hands and would have started crying but she noticed the Commodore's eyes opening slowly.

"JAMES!" She moved in towards him, kneeling besides the bed, "Oh James, I am so, so sorry! Please forgive me! Oh I am..."

"No," He stopped her, lifting his bruised hand up, "I'm sorry Elizabeth, for holding you against your will, all I ask is for a cleared conscience..."

"What are you saying James?" Elizabeth asked on the verge of tears. The doctors words where still in her denial.

"Forgive me." He said, catching his breath. He spoke slowly, barely getting his words out, "Forgive me for everything that I bestowed upon you. Forgive me..."

"Yes! Yes, James! But why are you talking like this?!" Elizabeth's thoughts moved back and forth through her brain, all at once, tangling her mind and causing her to become dizzy.

"Thank you for...despite your wishes, making me happy,"

"But I was happy, too! I was..." Elizabeth cried longingly, pleading for nothing more than a look of recognition.

The commodore gave her just that, he smiled, and then slowly, went limp.

Thanks for Reviewing


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry for such a long wait. I have been so busy with school and soccer and homework, and then editing and adding to this chapter took longer than expect, but I think I'll be able to get another update in over the weekend. I hope ya'll enjoy!**

**Chapter Thirteen**

When Elizabeth didn't show up on that dreary night on the beach, Will began to worry. He walked past their house, but didn't dare get to close. The light was off in their room, in fact, there wasn't a candle lit in the house. What could be going on? Fighting the instinct to make sure nothing was seriously wrong, he walked back to the inn. Afraid that further investigation would only stir up trouble.

It was not until early the next day that the rumors met his ear. He was walking through the bar, on his way out to the beach when he heard two of the table ladies talking forlornly...

"The Commodore and Elizabeth have always had their problems," One of them spoke quickly, "especially since those Will Turner rumor years back, but no one ever imagined anything like this to happen!"

Will couldn't envision what the women were talking about, but it concerned him. Something could have happened during the night...to Elizabeth! He stood still for a moment, waiting for the woman to say more.

"Yes," the other woman replied. "It is devastating news! Very devastating,"

Will couldn't stand it any longer, turning towards the woman he spoke "Excuse me ladies..." he asked, surprising them both, "I couldn't help but overhear, is everything alright in the Norrington household?"

"Oh, but 'aven't you heard?" One woman spoke, delighted to tell someone about the juicy gossip. She grabbed Will's arm, speaking slowly and in a hushed whisper, "Last night, the Commodore caught Mrs. Norrington sneakin' off to meet her secret lover!"

Will froze, something could have happened to Elizabeth! He knew himself, how gruff the Commodore could be. "Secret lover?" He blurted, squeaking as he spoke "Who?"

"Oh, no one knows," the other lady drew closer, "But personally I think it's..." She looked around nervously, "William Turner, come back from his banishment!"

Will turned towards her, alarmed. He had never been well known in the town, (at least until after the banishment) and was suddenly thankful for that. These ladies obviously didn't recognize him, as not many people, if any, did.

"Anyhow, the Commdore was in an angry rage...and I can completely understand...what was Elizabeth thinking, fooling around and sneaking off at night? Many woman would have **paye**d money to have married the Commodore..."

"I know I would have..." The other woman nodded boldly as if trying to convince Will.

"But then again, the Commodore had plenty of money...and he was quite set on Elizabeth I must say."

"As we where saying..." The woman turned back around, just to see Will walking towards the door.

"Thanks ladies!" He said smiling and he pushed open the door, trying to smile as best he could and hide his worry.

"But don't you want to hear the rest of the story!?" One woman called after him, but Will ignored her, walking down the road swiftly, never missing a step.

Finally, he arrived at the manor, just to find the large iron gate, usually open for visitors, closed. Will cursed under his breath, running his hands through his hair. Something was obviously wrong, and he had to find out what it was.

Looking around timidly, Will noticed a few uneven bricks on the wall several yards around a corner. The barrier wasn't very high, only around 8 feet, he could surely mount it.

A part of Will was afraid to make the climb. No, not because he was afraid to physically climb the enclosure, just because of what may be waiting to haunt him on the other side.

But his curiosity, and not to mention, his mix of worry and love for Elizabeth urged him forward, stepping up to the wall, he pulled himself up onto the first brick, just as a voice called out from behind him.

"Hey! You! W-what do you think you're doing?"

Will turned around, cursing himself as he noticed the Royal Army uniform sported on a small, younger man. There must have been a guard by the gate that he hadn't noticed. Will pondered what to do, judging by the looks of the guard, he was inexperienced and quite fearful. Taking the advice he had learned from Jack, he took the friendly approach. "Hello!" He said, smiling, "Beautiful day, isn't it?"

"I'm going to a-ask you again," He said, pointing his musket directly at Will, who now had his hand laid on his sword, "You...What...do you think...you where doing!?"

Will tilted his head, deciding to try to confuse the young man, "Well, that depends if you want the truth or if you want an excuse...I'm awful good at making up excuses..." He added, not afraid of the guard who seemed anything but professional, Will could see his hand shaking, proving his suspicion right. The guard was obviously nervous to be facing a real "villain".

"Yes, I w-want the truth!" The guard spoke eyeing Will's sword.

Will couldn't help but laugh, "What if I don't want to give you the truth?" he asked, taking a step towards the young man.

"S-STAND BACK!" He yelled. Will rolled his eyes, he couldn't take much more of this.

"I'll tell you what, if you tell me what is going on in with the Norringtons, I'll leave you be and you can go on guarding the house...which is a prime job I must say. Do you mind me asking how you got involved in the field?"

"Actually I-"The guard started, falling for Will's mockery, "Hold on! Don't you try to change the subject!"

"So what do you say?" Will asked again, still fingering his sword.

"That's p-personal business for the Norringtons to know and you to keep your n-nose out of!" The young man said.

Will had lost the friendly approach and was beginning to worry again. "I'm sure the Norrington's wouldn't mind you telling me." He took another step forward, causing the anxious guard to lunge towards him.

But Will, of course, was ready, pulling out his sword he knocked the musket out of the young man's shaky hands and punched him square in the jaw, knocking him out.

Not taking a second glance, Will fled quickly, he moved towards the wall again, but with more speed this time.

He landed behind a bush on the other side, and not worrying about any other guards, he half walked, half ran up the drive towards the house.

Skipping three stairs at a time, he arrived at the front door at last. He was about to knock, but then pondered. Was this really his business? He was worried, that was for sure...and he had surely gone through a lot to get here, but should he really be meddling like this?

Bringing his hand back down he was about to turn around when the door opened and Elizabeth jumped into his arms, crying hysterically.

"Elizabeth, what's wrong?" He said, relieved to see her alive and somewhat well. He pulled her closer into his grasp.

"Oh Will, I d-don't what I am to do! This wasn't supposed to happen, it wasn't supposed to..." Elizabeth stopped as Will pushed her shoulders upright, causing her to look him in the eye.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Will, he caught me sneaking out of the house! He assumed I was going to see you, he got upset. He ran out of the house but I wanted to explain everything to him. I – I followed. He headed towards his off - office and there was a carriage..."

Will got the picture from here. He shushed her by pulling her towards his chest as she burst into tears and buried herself in his shirt. "Will, this is all my fault! If I... hadn't tried to sneak out n-none of this would ever have happened!" She spoke between breaths. Will felt suddenly guilty, himself. He had caused this too. "Father is in the dining room with the attorneys. I don't know what will happen! What do I tell Young James? What do I tell him? He is only 9 years old!"

"Sssshhhh..." Will tried comforting her the best he could, "Don't worry about those things right now. It will all work out..."

But he wasn't completely sure when he said those words that they where true. Never had he expected this. Never in a thousand years. He had wished for Elizabeth just a few days ago. Wished the Commodore didn't exist, now he felt like it was all his fault. He pulled Elizabeth tighter towards him, resting his chin thoughtfully on the top of her head. His thoughts were interrupted, though, as the door opened and the guard burst in, causing Elizabeth to pull away.

"THERE! That man right there! Trespassing Mam! And I caught him in the act!" He pointed knowingly at Will.

Elizabeth, looking nervously at him and then the guard, calmly spoke "Wilson, it's alright, calm down...Mr. Turner...." She spoke, trying to decipher an excuse. She opened her mouth to continue, but was interrupted by a small voice at the top of the stairs.

"Ma? What is happening Ma?"


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

The whole town was going to be there, and normally this would have given Elizabeth the jitters of excitement and anxiety. But today, she was just tangled up inside with feelings of pain, suffering and overall astonishment. Had this really happened? Had her husband really died? Had she really slept with Will? Heck, she wasn't really sure if Will had come back from his bloody banishment...was this all a dream?

She could have pinched herself, like she would have when she was a child. But deep down, she knew that it wasn't possible for her to awake into reality. This was real. As real as The Isla De Muerta and the Curse of Barbossa had been. It was real even if she didn't want to believe it. The true question was, had this all happened for the best?

Elizabeth shrugged towards her mirror, smoothing down her dress

She was covered in black lace and silk. It was the dress that she had had in her closet for years and never worn. It was moth eaten and stiff as a board in some places, but those things didn't matter right now, at least not to her.

It was almost like the day of her wedding. The whole town was preparing, the maids were bustling, her father was pacing across the foyer. Elizabeth's feelings of regret where the same, too, but today, instead of laughing and anticipative voices outside her open window, there were quiet whispers heard precariously on the streets.

A part of her hoped Will would come to the funeral, but another part of her wanted him to let her be. He had comforted her yesterday perfectly. Listening and holding her, rarely speaking. But when he had gone home, he had left her feeling confused, and she didn't like confusion.

She couldn't help but laugh at Will's innocent face as Wilson tried to nag him for trespassing. She had cleared things up of course, it made her happy to know Will cared about her enough to break the law...but then again, he was a pirate...this yet again, was confusing her.

She took a deep breath, glancing once more at her figure, and slide towards the door. She took dainty, quiet steps down the stairs towards her father's face full of mixed expressions and anxiety. Young James, too, was waiting.

"My darling daughter, you look lovely." He tried to compliment her, but avoided a joyful tone at the same time.

She smiled at her father, holding in her tears...and then she saw her son. He was looking so old and mature today. Elizabeth bent down low and opened her arms giving him a sympathetic smile. He gladly jumped into them, his mature expression leaving and being replaced by cold, hungry tears.

&

They arrived at the church that Elizabeth had attended during her endless years in Port Royal. She was reminded yet again of the day of she had said her vows in this same marble-floored cathedral. James had originally wanted the ceremony in the fort, but he had easily given in to her pleas for the beloved church, most likely because, at the time, the Commodore had still been trying to win over her heart and letting her prevail meant avoiding (more) anger and refute from her in the future...

On that day it had been bright and beautiful, the massive building had calmed Elizabeth in her time of doubt. But today, it was overwhelming and made her feel small and insecure.

Holding Young James' hand tightly, they walked up the stone steps, her shoes clanking noisily as her body moped, forgetting about posture.

Just through the large wooden doors, and past the entry, Elizabeth found herself engulfed into the structural hall. It seemed to hold so many secrets of the past, reminding her of everything from Sunday services to baptisms and weddings. The two smiled at the sentimental faces and tears, smiling back at them as they walked by. "It's all pity" Elizabeth thought unappreciatively, "They don't really understand." She pulled her son down on the dark oak pews more forcefully than she had meant and found herself lost deep in thought.

The Commodore had never left any sort of death wish towards his memorial service, so in result, the ceremony was simple and classic. It had never crossed his or Elizabeth's mind to plan their funerals. He had, though, left everything to Elizabeth in his will, which had been quite a relief. She didn't know what she would have done if she had to raise Young James without proper funding. She had never had appropriate training for any type of job...

Elizabeth blinked out of her thoughts abruptly as the preacher stood up, beginning the procession. She looked at her father who gave her yet another reassuring smile, before folding her hands in prayer.

&

Will watched the rather happy groups of people scattered throughout the church steps and down onto the drive, talking gaily. They had obviously left their mournful selves inside the church, replacing them with bright smiles and gleeful conversation.

The ocean was gray today, very gray. The horizon was not visible as a veil of fog covered the outlook of the sea. There was a humid breeze, slipping busily through the grasses and up the cliffs and hills. Sure signs of a thunderstorm. The few suspicious glances he had received on his way up the steps before the funeral had been too much (even if he had just imagined them) and he had nervously slid around to the side of the church, listening to the procession the best he could through the stained glass windows. He wanted to be there and support Elizabeth, but Port Royal was a tricky town. Full of gossip and spiteful rumors, he didn't want to get Elizabeth caught up in the sticky web he found himself in after being charged for piracy.

Now, as he blended in with the crowd, he saw her... chatting to a woman he didn't recognize and her potbellied husband. They couple looked happy, like none of this had ever happened...and even Elizabeth had a simplistic smile on her face. But he could tell on the inside, through her eyes, that she was a mess.

The man and woman gave a wave and began to walk off, this was his chance. Will pulled his hat further over his eyes and walked quickly towards Elizabeth, brushing roughly past her and grabbing her arm. She seemed surprised at first, but then followed him, glancing around nervously until they where safely on the side of the church. "Will, what are you doing?" She asked after she finally contained herself pulling away her arm.

"Elizabeth...I..." Will didn't know what to say. Elizabeth was being quite short with him. He had come to support her...yesterday she had been so thankful to have his arms around her, know she seemed anxious and unappreciative. Simple excuses tripped his confused words as he tried to figure our Elizabeth's intentions, "I...needed to clear my conscience." Will said, it was half true, "...it wasn't my fault...was it?" He asked.

Elizabeth's eyes turned darker. He obviously hadn't said the right thing. But what else had there been to say? "So, it's all about you, is it?" She said, "Didn't care about my feelings or _our _son's! Just making sure your conscience is clear? I...we..." Elizabeth stopped as she realized her slip for the second time this week, she had said _our_ son, not _my_ son. But Will didn't seem to notice. He grabbed her shoulders gently, but kept his voice firm.

"Elizabeth, I'm sorry!" Will said, "I just don't want me...you...anyone to pin this onto me! You know I really care about you Elizabeth. I'm here to support you!"

Elizabeth knew these were the words she wanted to hear, but now that he said them, she again turned upset. "I just lost my husband and all you can think about is **us**? Will, this might come as a surprise to you but I FEEL GUILTY TOO!"

Will stood up straighter and looked Elizabeth in the eye, but she avoided his pleading gaze, "Just leave Will, I'm twisted up about everything enough already."

Will started to say something, tilting his head slightly to the side and holding in the instinct to scream loudly. Throwing his hands up in the air he left. It was a bad idea to come. He walked away, not looking back. He was obviously unwanted, though he didn't quite know why...

But as he walked away, he missed Elizabeth's emotions turn from anger to guilt, then to sadness and regret as whimpered slightly, tears in her eyes, and called out quietly, "Will! Wait!" but she knew he was already to far away to hear her plea.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

AN: I am so excited for you to read this chapter! So go on ahead...read and enjoy!

She felt like she had been sitting in the same spot for days. Every morning she would wake up, and then spend all of her time nestled in the corner of her bedroom, mourning.

She also hadn't seen Will since the funeral, or maybe she had but subconsciously decided to ignore him. She felt so awful that she pushed him away, yelled at him. Pulled him one way, and then another. She wanted to confront him again. Tell him everything, pour out her mixed feelings toward him and loyalty towards the commodore, tell him about _their_ son...yet at the same time, she felt like he just confused her thoughts and feelings.

"Mrs. Norrington?" Freida walked into the room, timidly, "Is it all right if Young James goes outside this afternoon? He has been sitting inside at your order since Saturday..."

Elizabeth's gut feeling was to say no. He needed to mourn his father at least a day longer. And she wanted him there incase she needed a shoulder to cry on, or a hand to hold. But he was a young boy, he needed his freedom...

"Yes, send Young James out, I may even try to get some fresh air myself." Elizabeth said as she stood up, brushing past the maid and walking swiftly down the stairs, not bothering to grab her coat. The day was warmer than it had been earlier in the week, but a foggy haze still drifted across the waters. She knew what she had to do. She just hoped it wasn't too late.

&

Will wanted to leave Port Royal...He wanted to leave and never come back. He had been stuck in this same room for two days straight and stuck in this town even longer. But he had no way of contacting Jack. He just had to wait.

He could go out and walk on the beach. But he was afraid to even leave the inn, or even his room. He had gone down for a drink yesterday just to hear the same two ladies who had informed him of the flurry at the Commodore's gossiping yet again, "But I heard it wasn't an accident!" One of them had said.

"Really, Sandra? What is the likelihood of that?" The other one asked as she cleared a table slowly.

"Oh, but I have it on good accord...The driver told Henry that he saw Elizabeth shove the Commodore out in front of the carriage in the corner of his eye! Naturally Henry told Jacob, who told Lucifer, who told his wife Renee, who told Anna, who told Christine and then..."

Will's face had been boiling at this point. Walking over to the ladies, he had forced a smile, "Ladies, did it ever occur to you that staying out of everyone else's business might be a due tactic?"

Turning he had walked away. And now, fear had locked his door and he had sat for what seemed years.

As if on cue, there was a quiet knock on his door, snapping Will out of his train of thought. He groaned, reluctant to answer. The only people who came to see him where prostitutes looking for work and the inn keeper asking for the rent.

But he stood up slowly anyways reached for the knob, opening the door just a crack, peering through it. At the sight of who was on the other side, he swung it open, just to find Elizabeth flinging herself into his arms.

"Will, I'm sorry about what I said, it's just everything is so confusing. I didn't...and still don't know where to turn..." Will motioned for Elizabeth to come in, feeling slightly overwhelmed himself as he closed the paper thin door.

"Is everything alright?" Will asked, not sure what to expect.

"Will, all these years I've been living a lie, I didn't love my husband...my son...my son is not of my husband's blood...I..."

Will looked quizzically at Elizabeth, "What do you mean?"

Elizabeth smiled sheepishly, "Will, I loved you...not the Commodore. I brainwashed myself into thinking staying in Port Royal was the best...I..."

"Elizabeth," Will said hushing her, "That's not what I meant..."

Elizabeth broke down, hugging Will tightly, "Oh Will, I've wanted to tell you so long, to tell someone!" Will pulled Elizabeth away, studying her face, still wondering what she meant by all of this, "Will, Young James is your son! Not the Commodore's!"

Will's eyes grew big, then bigger, "I don't get it, how?" He asked, though he knew perfectly well what she meant. He had a son!

"Will, do I have to explain everything to you?" Elizabeth laughed, "Young...James...is...your...son..." She said smiling at Will's surprised face as he paced the room quickly.

Will turned around. "Is this some kind of joke, because honestly Elizabeth, it isn't funny...?"

"Will...would I joke about something like this?" She asked, trying to straighten out his emotions.

Will looked hurt, then angry, "Wait...? You kept this from me? Why?"

Elizabeth stuttered, watching Will's face go from shock to anger. "I just didn't want anyone to know, especially the Commodore."

Will pulled away and put his head in his hands, the thought was too much to process. He had carried _his_ son back from the beach, the blood he had wiped from Young James' arm had been his origin...and he was blind not to know it.

"Will?" Elizabeth asked. "Will, why are you angry about this. I'm the one who kept this to myself all these years! I'm the one who has raised him!"

"But when you had the chance...YOU DIDN'T TELL ME?!" Will half screamed.

"Will, it just wasn't the right time," Elizabeth said, trying to contain herself, "I wanted to tell you, honestly, I did."

"And this is the right time?" Will asked, "Really Elizabeth, am I not overwhelmed enough?"

"Will, I'm sorry...the least you could do is accept my apology..."

"Do you not understand me?" Will said. "I need time to be alone, go home...I JUST NEED TIME TO THINK!" He glared at Elizabeth angrily, and as rebuttal, she stared back with the same expression.

He was still trying to process what she had just told him, it was beyond his greatest expectations, and yes, deep beneath that fury, he was happy... just too shocked to respond in any other way than anger.

"WELL GOOD-BYE THEN!" Elizabeth said, slamming the door, still not sure what this tension was between them, and where it would lead. Biting her lip, she felt a single tear run down her cheek as she walked out of the inn door and onto the busy road.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: I apologize in advance for the shortness of this chapter. It is just so hard to add anything to it. Don't give me to much grief for it, I promise I'll update soon!**

**Chapter Sixteen**

Will ran down the beach, faster than he ever had run before. Tears where dripping down his cheeks, but confused with the sudden tropical downpour. He hadn't cried in a long time, and could barely admit to himself that he ever had before...But he remembered it despite, and it was vividly in his mind. It was the morning that he had left Port Royal...the morning he had left Elizabeth...the morning after they had unknowingly conceived a child...

_Will sat on the edge of the bed, buckling down his shoes. He gazed around the room, looking anywhere but at her. He couldn't look at Elizabeth. Sleeping so innocently. It was her wedding day...and he wasn't the groom._

_He stood over her, pondering waking her, but he knew that would only lead to more tears and more pain. Without a second thought, Will walked to the window, blew Elizabeth a kiss and climbed down the trellis. _

_Then he had hightailed to the beach, trying to leave all his hurt behind him. He didn't know where he was going, but he also didn't understand quite why he had left Elizabeth sleeping naively in the room upstairs. _

_Will ran along the shore for almost ten minutes, but couldn't take it any longer...the pressure...the pain...tripping over himself he plummeted into the sand, bursting once again, into tears. Crying for everything that weighed him down. His lost childhood, Elizabeth,...Norrington.... his banishment. Just as the sun began to rise, Will stood up and taking one last, deep breath, he had saluted Port Royal for one last time. Then turning the sharp corner that ended the Fort's territory, he had vowed to make do with his new life. _

He hadn't exactly succeeded in starting a new life. He had become a pirate, and succeeded in finding a new Will Turner, he had made new friends, even had a "girlfriend" or too, if that is the appropriate word for it. But he had never succeeded in forgetting about Elizabeth. Though he for sure had an A in effort.

As he ran this time, he had the same intentions. He was leaving Port Royal again...for good this time. But what was he running from? There wasn't a banishment pushing him or forcing him this time. In fact, this time he actually HAD something. He had a son, and a woman who loved him.

And this time she wasn't bound to another man.

Will stopped. He was in exactly the same spot he had been in ten years ago. The corner up ahead would relieve him of Port Royal forever. But he couldn't make the turn. His lifeboat was just up and around the bend. Why weren't his feet moving towards it? Will stooped down low to the ground, grabbing a handful of wet sand, squeezing it between his fingers, then watching it fall lazily to the earth. Running towards the boat he pushed it out into the high tide of the surf and began to paddle away...


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

"I'm sorry, Ma'am, but Mr. Turner checked out of the inn two days ago ..." The innkeeper gave a mournful sigh, "I wish I had more information for ya' Ms. But the fact is I don't..."

"Thank you." Elizabeth said as tears brimmed in her eyes. He had left. Will had left her again without saying good-bye. If she had known he would leave, then 2 days ago, she wouldn't have yelled as she walked out of his room...she would have given him the love he deserved, or if it was necessary, an honest good-bye...

Walking down the road, Elizabeth paused in thought as she had many times before. Was it really meant to turn out this way? She had asked herself that same question ten years ago. But now, it seemed so different. It really didn't have to turn out this way. It was all her fault... she had seen Will for the last time. She really had.

Leaning up against the door of her house, she spoke quietly to herself, dabbing away her tears, "Will...If I ever had the chance...If I ever saw you again, I'd tell you everything...all of my feelings, everything I've tried to hide...and I'd never let you leave me...ever again."

Turning around, she opened the door, letting herself into the quiet foyer, trying to make herself look presentable.

"Mrs. Norrington?"

Elizabeth looked to her right, to see Nan on her arm, "Mrs. Norrington, are you alright?"

"Yes Nan," Elizabeth said, brushing away. "I just got some dust in my eye, no worries, then."

She swiftly turned towards the stairs, moving as quickly as she could towards her room. Turning a corner, she ignored the knock on the door down below. It was about the sixth time that day someone had come to call. Whether she liked it or not, Elizabeth would take their muffins or their pity tears and she would small talk as gleefully as she possibly could.

She just wanted to forget about it all. But now, not only did she have to forget about James, she had to forget about Will too.

Elizabeth was just about to open her door when she heard Nan's voice from the top of the stairs, "Mrs. Norrington," she spoke softly, "Someone here to see you...a man...he won't give his name..."

Elizabeth turned around quickly, praying it her heart that the man was Will. But her hope was quickly dismayed when she realized that a number of unidentified guests came to call...especially male guests looking to set a good side with Elizabeth for when her year of mourning was finally up...

"Would you like Roberto to accompany you to the door?" Nan asked.

"No, Nan, I'll be fine," Elizabeth said, wiping her hands on her black dress. She hated wearing black, but it was only proper to honor her husband...

Walking towards the head of the stairs, she stopped as the maid spoke again. "And Mrs. Norrington..." She said.

"Yes?" Elizabeth turned towards the woman looking slightly impatient.

"I...it's just...the house help isn't blind ma'am. Don't dishonor the Commodore...he was a good man."

Elizabeth's eyes opened wide in shock. Had her maid really spoken to her in such a bold and distraught way? "Nan," she spoke, trying to calm herself instead of firing her favorite of the help right then and there. "If you'd excuse me, I have a caller waiting."

Walking out into the foyer, Elizabeth's words where caught in her throat as she came face to face with everything she had hoped for, yet nothing she had imagined.

**AN: This chapter was originally about 5 pages, but I split it in two and gave ya'll a cliffy. There are only a few chapters left after this one, so don't worry, the suspense won't last much longer.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen **

Will wasn't sure what kind of reaction he would get from Elizabeth after disappearing for a good three days, but he definitely hadn't expected her to come barreling into him, crying as if her heart had been torn to pieces with one simple tug.

"Will! I thought you left! I thou-thought I'd lost you again!" She wailed as quietly as she could.

Will gripped Elizabeth tightly, "I know...shhhh...I know." He was tongue tied, trying to decide what to say in a situation where to much has been said. She pulled away slowly and he gazed lovingly at Elizabeth as she bit her lip, "Can we..." Will began, but was interrupted.

"James Norrington II, you are not going outside until you have finished your studies!" Elizabeth spat. Will twirled around quickly too see Young James, attempting to sneak out, but not succeeding.

Elizabeth heard Will gulp nervously. "James...you remember...the man who saved your life? He came to check on you." she said stepping up to him, pulling Will with her.

"Oh, yeah! The Pirate!" Young James said excitedly.

"James where are you manners?" Elizabeth asked, poking her son in the ribcage.

"Sorry, thanks...um...what do I call you?"

Will stood still, not saying a word, just staring at Young James. "Will?" Elizabeth said abruptly, breaking his gaze. She motioned quickly as Will contained himself.

"Oh, yes...just call me Will. Good to see you are doing well..." Will chose his words wisely, understanding now how hard it was for Elizabeth not to slip on her words.

"Well, Thanks oodles Will!" Young James said, shaking Will's hand.

"Now go to your room mister...and study like a good boy should." She gave him a pat on the back as he gallivanted up the stairs.

"Can we talk?" Will asked as soon as the little boy was up the stairs completely. "Privately?"

Elizabeth grabbed his hand, "I have something to ask you," She pulled him up to her room, which she knew was almost improper, but breaking the rules was her newest specialty.

"Will?" Elizabeth said, as soon as her door was securely closed and her anger set in, "First I want to know why you left me again, without saying good-bye. How could you leave like that! You could have at least told me you where leaving!"

Will didn't want to get started on something like this again. Instead, he stared deeply into her eyes..."What is it you wanted to ask me...?" He said fiddling with the cuff on his shirt dramatically.

"Will...stay with me...with us." Elizabeth said hopefully. "We could get married, start a proper family..." Elizabeth stopped as Will looked away.

"I..." He started, trying not to look her in the eye.

"What? Is something wrong?" She asked, walking towards him.

"Elizabeth..." Will said, turning away from her completely, "Ten years ago...that might have been an option for me...but after a decade on a ship, out on the sea...I can't leave that life...here...on land...I..."

Elizabeth looked torn, "But I thought you didn't want to lose me again." She said, desperately looking for an answer, walking forward and turning him towards her again.

"Elizabeth, I didn't want to lose you...And I still don't...I just don't want to lose the sea either. This time, **I** have the life...you don't." He ran his hand through his hair, "Come with me...back to the Black Pearl."

Elizabeth stared at him, if he had asked her first, before she had proposed that he stay, she would have gladly said yes...but now, after he had said no to her offer, he just seemed greedy, "Will! How can you say that!? Do you think that after you shot down my offer I'll just gladly take yours?"

"Elizabeth...I'm not just thinking of me here. There is nothing for you in Port Royal either."

"Well, maybe there is and you are just too blind to see it! I have my father, my son, my...friends..." She said, realizing all of her friends where just as fake as her love for the Commodore had been.

"Ten years ago, I told you that there was too much in Port Royal for you to leave; now there isn't. How where you so inclined to run away then... but not now?"

"Young James...it...it isn't the life for him..." Elizabeth said, it was her turn to turn away from Will.

Will rolled his eyes, "Excuses, it's all just excuses Elizabeth...have you forgotten? He's my..." He started, laughing slightly, but was interrupted.

"Will, I'm sorry, I can't leave with you...you have to choose, Me or...or... the lonely life you claim to love? Pick wisely..." Elizabeth said cleverly, crossing her arms.

"I just don't get you Elizabeth...I just don't get you. First you rejoice that I came back for you...and then tell me to leave with out you! I can't stay if I don't think that it is right...or your reasons adequate. At least you know, Elizabeth, I came back this time! Good-bye Elizabeth..." And then he left...walked out the door and down the stairs...then down the drive and back to the inn where he had obviously returned to stay for another day or two.

Tears began to brim in Elizabeth eyes as she watched him through the window. She felt an urge to run after him or to call out, but her feet wouldn't move and her voice wouldn't give way.

She had waited so long for him; now he could be all hers, but she had refused him. Why? Was she scared? She knew Young James was no excuse...he would do anything in order to be a pirate.

But her reasoning had to be right? Wasn't it? Will must not love her enough if he picked pirating over her. He must not care enough to think of what is best for her, too. But what was best for her?

There was no turning back now... ...Sliding down the wall behind her, Elizabeth started to cry.

&

Outside Elizabeth's window, someone clutched to the ivy covered trellis, listening to her sobbing. That person had heard it all. They had heard the plea from Will, and then the resentful anger of Elizabeth. They had heard...but they weren't sure what it all meant.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen**

Will watched the people on the street for the rest of the afternoon. He loved looking at their emotions. The smiles, the tears...even the children playing...or the lovers walking hand in hand; reminding him of Elizabeth...

Why had Elizabeth done this to him? Or better yet, had he done this to himself? One minute she was relieved to see him and the next she was pushing him away again. Young James was her final excuse, but it was a poor one, if capable of being one at all.

There was a solid knock on the door. Will jumped to his feet, "Elizabeth..." he said opening it quickly.

"Well Mate, no ones ever called me tha'. But it suits me...don' ya think?"

"Jack!" Will exclaimed, happy to see the pirate, but at the same time, hiding his look of disappointment, "I thought... You should have been back 3 days ago." He said.

"Aye! But Will, you've forgotten...Pirates never keep there word, do they now? I had to keep me reputation! Fashionably late!" Jack said smiling. Now, aren't you gonna invite me in to your..." He looked around the musty room, "...fine space here...?"

Will laughed at Jack's attempt at being polite as he swayed into the room, "Wonderful view mate!" Jack said, "Though the draft is quite unbearable."

Will didn't respond initially, sliding down into a corner and hiding his head in his hands, he finally spoke, "More has happened this week than you could imagine, Jack..."

"Let me guess!" Jack said, leaning himself against the door. "Fire? Hurricane? Murder? Suicide?"

Will rolled his eyes, "Close" he said.

"I wasn't serious..." Jack said, "But I guess I was...what happened?" Jack asked, showing the slight bit of compassion he had for his friend's problem.

"Basically everything you just said...but worse..." Will said, exaggerating to make his point.

Then the whole story came out...saving Young James, seeing Elizabeth, the Commodore, sneaking around, the night at the inn, the Commodore's death, the reveal of his son, how he almost left, Elizabeth's relief and then finally ending with her sudden refusal.

"You're right," Jack said after Will was done, "That was worse. Will...realize this...she's running...letting her arrogant self get in the way...do you really want to be with a girl like that?"

Will looked at Jack, "I love her...I do."

"If she loves ye mate, she'll find a way to be with ye."

"I'm just not sure if you're right." Will spoke. Who knew a man who had never honestly loved someone in his life could know so well how he felt. "What if she really doesn't love me? What if I'm waiting on the edge of nothing?"

"Will...she's obviously in love with you...because love makes people do stupid things, and she is being very stupid. You can't force her to do anything mate, persuasion...love...and opportunity are the only compelling powers here...and sometimes, even they fail." Jack looked at Will, who was still moping in the corner, pondering what he had just said.

"But is there anything else I can do? Is there anything at all that I can say...or achieve to get her to come with me...?" Will asked, more to himself than to Jack. "I can't confront her...what if she says no again? I can't leave tomorrow knowing there isn't a chance she is coming with me. But what if I don't confront her...and I later find out that she would have said yes. Is it a chance I should be willing to take to know the truth?"

"Will...mystery is one of the most exciting parts of our world, you don't have to have a sure answer to be confident." Jack said, trying to be as assuring as he possibly could.

Will stood up slowly, cocking his head slightly as he thought.

"I think you know what you need to do." Jack said, "Though it may not be easy. Information can often times be disguised as persuasion. As little as possible, yet as much as you can get away with. Let her know the facts..."

Will turned his head away, "Yeah...I..." He started, but stopped as he reached for a piece of parchment in his coat pocket and started writing.

Jack rocked back and forth on his toes uncomfortably, then glancing towards the pocket watch on the night table, he spoke "Well look at the time! I had better be going...the crew is parked in a bay off to the east, we leave tomorrow morning...until then, I have a date on the beach with a bottle o' rum!" Jack said slapping Will on the back. "I'd invite you mate...but I think you've got some...er...complications to sort out."

"I know..." Will said, as much as he wanted to follow Jack, he knew deep down inside that he was right. He couldn't run...not yet anyways. Nodding to Jack to wait a moment, he finished his note and then followed Jack out onto the street.

&

"Best of luck, mate." Jack said as he finally reached the intersection in which he turned towards the beach.

Will just half smiled and nodded, as he turned the corner and walked quickly down the cobblestone street. Praying for the best, though he wasn't sure completely what that was.

&

There was a knock on the front door. Not uncommon these days. A tall shadow opened it, surprised that no one was there. Instead, there was a note, addressed to Mrs. Elizabeth Norrington. Stepping back inside, the shadow could not resist its temptation and carefully unfolded the note, silently reading...

**_Elizabeth, I know you are not inclined to take my offer and come with me tomorrow. But in the case that you change you mind, Jack and I will be at the beach at sunrise. We won't wait for you...just hope for your arrival ...Remember, I'll love you forever, whether you show up tomorrow or not. Mr. Turner_**

There was a gasp, and then an aw of realization as everything began to make sense. Then the shadow quietly stepped back and closed the door.

AN: I hope that was understandable, I should be doing my homework, but I wanted to give ya'll an update and this chapter needed major revisions. Thanks for reviewing!


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty**

"Ma...Ma...get up, it's almost sunrise, we'll be late."

Elizabeth awoke to her son's prodding finger in her side. "James," She groaned, "Calm down...it's early...go back to sleep dear..."

"No Ma," He said, pushing his mother over so she faced him, her eyes still closed, "We have to go to the beach."

"And why must we go to the beach at this deadly hour?" She asked, only muttering."

"We have to meet Mr. Turner before sunrise, or he'll leave without us!" He said as he took a sack from his mother's closet.

If anything were to have awakened Elizabeth, this surely did. Shooting up out of bed, she moved dramatically towards her son, "Mr. Turner? James...what is going on?"

"Ma, I heard you talking, that man. Will. He is William Turner! You know...THE PIRATE! I don't know how you know him..." He continued, "but I _do_ know that you want to go with him...why did you tell him no?" Young James continued piling Elizabeth's casual clothes into her bag. She crawled out of bed.

"You where eavesdropping on my conversations...James..."

"Ma, does it matter now? We have to beat the sunrise!" James said pulling his mother towards the closet.

"Oh James..." Elizabeth said, suddenly bursting into tears "I don't know why I said no...I guess I was upset that Will would chose bloody pirating over me...That he had to have the best of both worlds..."

"But Mum! That's the best of both worlds for you too! I know it! And besides, this doesn't have to do with pirating, this has to do with Mr. Turner...you're the one that refused to go with him!"

"But he refused to stay with me first!" Elizabeth said, almost getting what her son meant, but still denying she understood.

"He only refused because it wasn't what his heart told him to do. You refused because...honestly Mum...because of your pride." Elizabeth took in what her son had just said, staring blankly as he continued, "Is living a life without Mr. Turner for the sake of your pride better than living a happy life with him?" Young James asked.

How could a ten year old be so smart? Elizabeth's eyes brightened momentarily, before she sat back down onto the bed, still denying her son's reasoning, "But what would I say to him? What would he think of me? I was so selfish..."

"He'll always love you Mum." Young James said, "At least that's what the note says." He handed her the note Will had sent the day before, beaming as he did so.

"Why are you doing this?" Elizabeth asked as she finished reading the note, tears in her eyes.

"For you mum, I want you to be happy, and Father would want you to be too."

Elizabeth remembered her husband's last words to her...he wanted her to be happy...taking her son in her grasps she hugged him tightly.

"Thank you!" she said, "Thank you for thinking of me over yourself."

James smirked, "Well honestly Mum, I wasn't just thinking of you..." He said smugly.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"I also wanted a chance to meet Jack Sparrow!" He said sheepishly.

"Captain...Captain Jack Sparrow sweetheart." She laughed. She opened her closet, scanning the clothes inside of it...There where dozens of new black silk and lace dresses, bought to honor her husband...Throwing them aside, she smiled. "Now pack quickly! We have to beat the sun!"

AN: ONE MORE after this...Thanks for REVIEWING!


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty-One**

Will looked back at the Fort. He had left here twice, both times wondering if he would ever be back. And he still couldn't help but wonder...what did the future hold for him?

Turning to his left, he saw Jack, lying on the beach leisurely. "I hate to break it to you mate, but I'm not sure she's coming." He said taking another swig of rum.

It was still dark, the moon, which was barely a sliver, shone only well enough to see images silhouetted in the black. Sitting down next to Jack, he flopped down onto his back, watching the sky grow lighter. "I guess it just wasn't mean to be." He said.

"No mate, it was...she just doesn't know it." Jack said, clearing his throat. "It's almost daybreak," He stood up, "We need to be movin."

Will rose to his feet, brushing the sand of his pants. And then he took one last look at Port Royal, one last look for her.

"Will, give me help with this boat!" Jack said impatiently, giving one more unsuccessful push to the boat which had cleverly stuck itself into the wet sand. "Guess we'll hav' ta lift it." Jack said as Will walked towards the back of the boat, "One two three, heave!" He yelled as he and Will slowly picked up the heavy lifeboat and began to walk it towards the low tide.

Suddenly, Will let go of the boat, causing Jack to grimace in pain as he struggled alone and the end Will was holding sunk back into the sand, "Wait! I can't do this Jack...I can't leave Elizabeth. She has sacrificed enough for love...It's my turn."

Jack rolled his eyes, "Well make up your mind Will. I don't have all day. And this boa' is quite heavy if you haven't noticed..."

Will was about to respond when he heard a shout. Turning quickly, he saw two figures approaching not 50 yards away. At first, Will thought he was imagining them, but as they drew closer and the shouts more distinct, he knew...

"Elizabeth!" He yelled, turning fully towards the shouts.

Jack rolled his eyes hopelessly and dropped his end of the boat. "Well look at that." He said quietly to Will, who apparently wasn't listening and had begun to walk down the wet sand quickly.

Will broke into a run, flinging himself down the beach. One of the figures broke into a run and as the sun rose up and over the hill, Will saw her face. Saw her running towards him.

One second he was running and the next, he and Elizabeth where on the ground, knocked down into the sand. Breathing deeply, Elizabeth looked at Will in the eye as tears poured down her face, "You where right, I couldn't loose you again! I couldn't! My pride got in the way...**I** was the one being selfish Will! I..."

"Ssshhhh," Will said, putting a finger to her mouth, "It's okay now," he said as he pulled her down to him in a warm kiss. Every curve of her body fit into his. She moaned as her hand found his hair, gripping it tightly.

"I love you..." She whispered. "I realize now that I never want to loose you again..."

"...And you wanted to lose me yesterday?" Will said laughing.

Elizabeth punched him in the arm playfully, "You..." she began, but couldn't finish as he pulled her into another kiss. They didn't want to stop, there was not guilt involved now, no pride, no greed...it was pure love. And nothing could get in the way now...not again...not ever...nothing...

&

Jack Sparrow smiled as he saw his First Mate finally happy again...well...maybe even for the first time. Suddenly, he felt the boat move as someone climbed into it next to him. "Wow," A voice squeaked, "are you really...Captain – Jack – Sparrow?!" It said timidly.

"That I am." Jack smiled, "And you must be Young James...look just like you father..."

James looked shocked the Captain Sparrow somehow knew his name, but just smiled and shook his head. "Is this The Black Pearl?" He asked looking around at the small boat.

"Heck no!" Jack said, putting his hand on the boys shoulder "This is just a mere child compared to a ship like The Pearl!"

Young James' eyes grew wide and he grinned, "When do we leave?" He asked excitedly.

Jack laughed as he ruffled Young James' hair, he was going to like this boy...he could already tell. "Come on you two!" yelled over to Elizabeth and Will, still embedded in the sand, "We've got a ship to catch!"

&

"There she is! There's me ship!" Jack said smiling proudly as the small lifeboat turned around a tall rock, revealing the Pearl.

"WOW!" Young James yelled, almost tipping over the boat as he jumped towards one side, "A real pirate ship!"

"Oh Jack, she's beautiful!" Elizabeth said, smiling, "Much better than during Barbossa's rein."

"Barbossa? Ma, have you met Barbossa?" Young James asked suddenly, turning again abruptly and making the vessel wiggle nervously.

Elizabeth suddenly realized what she had said, "Uh..." She began, giving Will a worried look.

"James!" Jack said, changing the subject, "The first and foremost rule of being a pirate is to never bounce around when in a small lifeboat...keep your ground and stay as steady as possible. A real pirate barely flinches as a boat moves swiftly through the unsettled water."

James looked utterly excited about the new challenge. And sat down quietly next to Jack, holding himself as steady as possible as they bounced over waves, but barely succedding.

"So, this was a happy ending to all happy endings." Jack said, smiling at Elizabeth.

"Ending?" Will said, "But this is only the beginning!" He took a moment to stop paddling and kiss Elizabeth's on the forehead as she smiled politely at his sweet, yet very clichéd line.

Jack nodded at James, "Isn't it sweet...? Ye' parents, back together like they was always meant to be."

"Jack!" Will and Elizabeth both gasped at the same time jolting the boat.

Young James, too, suddenly lost concentration of his game and looked questionably at Jack. "My parents? What do you mean?"

Jack looked at Young James, then Elizabeth and Will who looked as if they might kill the pirate. He smiled his innocent smile, and laughed softly, turning towards the Pearl as it neared, "Well wouldn't you look at that...me ship...! This is my stop...I'll be seein ya later, but for now, I must depart!" And with that, he dove into the crisp clear waters and swam towards his ship faster than he had ever swam before.

The End

AN: Sorry for the long wait! My cousin got married this weekend and everything was hectic!

Thanks to all of my faithful reviewers! I love all of you...you made this story come alive for me!

Did you like the ending? Please feel free to e-mail me or review and let me know. Another chapter of an alternate ending is a possibility if I get some ideas and feedback. I'll think about a sequel, but right now w/ school, I'm not really sure if I have time. Please keep a lookout though.

Thanks again! Love always,

Iloveorli27


End file.
